Appearance of the Dubhaimid
The Appearance of the Dubhaimid By Dryst in Dark Ages The Aisling and Mundane historians of today have not been able to reach a consensus concerning what exactly caused the appearance of the Dubhaimid. However, much evidence can be presented into a particular historical theory about the appearance of the Dubhaimid. The evidence in fact lies right in the legend the of Temuairian world. The answer has always been there yet historians have been blind to drawing the proper conclusion. The legend states: : Hideous altars were built toward the stars and toward the north, Kadath, where it is said resided the worldly home of the Gods. : Priests arose and foolishly succoured those of Kadath. Fulfilling their own prophecy of doom, men acquired, for the first time, the notice of that which dwells in Kadath. The priests whose prayers toward dark north were answered, went mad. Others may have, we shall never know, for they disappeared into the dark north forever The final line of the above recorded paragraph though is in fact innacurate. These priests did not dissapear into the dark north forever. They may have came to the brink of madness, but they did in fact survive and did in fact return. However, their return was not in their once mortal forms but in the demon form of the dubhaimid. You may scoff at such a theory, citing that the dissapearance of the priests in question is dated in the 7th Aeon, Danaan 1399, while the appearance of the dubhaimid, is dated in the 8th Aeon, Danaan 1705. The oldest recorded living mortal of Temuair, was said to have lived approximately 137 Temurian years. However, people that cite the time span as evidence against the fact that these priests did in fact become the Dubhaimid, ignore the fact that we know so little about the biological makeup of the Dubhaimid. No one has ever been able to accurately record the natural lifespan of a Dubhaim, and therefore depending on when the priests who dissapeared were able to evolve into the demon race, the Dubhaimid that walked among Terra in the 8th Aeon could very well have been those same priests. Kadath, had gone unexplored throughout the rest of the 7th Aeon after the dissapearance of the worshippers there. The knowledge that lied within that realm could very well explained the Dubhaimids' vast knowledge concerning the nature and secrets of life and death. I also contend that the dicovery of the 5th element: darkness in Danaan 1703 just two years prior to the Dubhaimid's appearance, was in fact no mistake. The chaining of the elements had occured long ago in Danaan 1089, and the study of the fundamentals of the elements had long since passed. Such knowledge was not being researched anywhere in known Temuarian, and its discovery in in Danaan 1703 can only be explained by some outside influence. The most likely source considering the proximity of the two events, the arrival of the Dubhaimid and the discovery of the 5th element, is in fact that the Dubhaimid influenced the discovery of the element in the known world, in order to prepare for their return. Current explorations of the area once known as Kadath, have revealed traces of Dubhaimid life but have yet to be dated. I believe that once dated this evidence will prove that the Dubhaimid had existed there well before Danaan 1705. Written by Dryst Ravenshroud Category:Loures Library Category:History Category:Eighth Aeon